


Hides

by SkyGardens



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Animal Abuse, Animal Death, Bad Parenting, Cheating, Child Abuse, Dog Cops, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Grief/Mourning, Human, Human Experimentation, Love, M/M, Multi, Revenge, Step-parents, Triggers, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, abusive step parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 19:43:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyGardens/pseuds/SkyGardens
Summary: A mothers death leads her daughter to find secrets her father hid from her.





	Hides

Chapter One

In a city covered in the darkness of a storm, a young girl runs from the police. She’s panting loudly and can’t seem to focus her eye sight, she tripped in the night and sliced her cheek on the twigs below, blood slowly oozes out and runs down her neck. “Damn.” She hisses “There she is! Release the dogs!” Officers in cars pull a few yards away with their dogs, she can hear them growling and barking; she gets up and takes off up a hill, over a freeway and into the forests. _‘I can get away if I reach the creek. All I have to do is get to the water than I’ll be fine.’ _She had been running for hours and still no creek; the dogs were getting closer she could hear them. “Stop or I’ll shoot.” _‘No, I can’t stop now! It’s just a little further!’_ ***BANG*** She felt pain in her right shoulder just as she hit the ground. “AHHH!!” A scream escaped her lips and echoed throughout the forest, the dogs got to her before the officers did. She stared straight ahead, deep into the forest, blurry vision, pain all over. “I’m not giving’ up now!” The dogs charged at her, ready to take her down at any means. She picked up the nearest stick and beat them away best she could. One at her legs tore into her thigh and she screamed out again. Hitting it over the head it let go and fell to the ground, once she got to her feet the police officers got there. “You bitch!” An officer said looking down at his dog, bleeding and knocked out. He smashed his gun over her head and she was out.

***BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*** Her eyes slowly opened to a white light and low beeping noise, she felt a cold steal on her left wrist, and pain on the other. This feeling wasn’t new to her, she knew very well she was in a hospital and she was cuffed to the bed. “Well, it looks like she’s awake, sir.” A woman’s voice spoke as the door to the room opened. “Oh thank god! Sarai, what were you thinking!? Why did you run from the police, you didn’t do anything?” A man’s voice shook her and forced her to be fully awake, her father, and her betrayer. “And how do you know?” She said not even looking at him. “Because I know you. I know you wouldn’t hurt anyone, let alone kill anyone.” He said reaching out to pat her arm, she flinched at his touch. “But you did. You killed mom.” He stood up abruptly her words startling him, his anger and hurt written on his face. “I-I… your mother died in a horrible airplane accident.” He stared down at her, tears in his eyes. “You should have been on it with her, but instead you were with that slut!” She yelled at him trying to calm down. “Ahem.” A woman stood in the door way, dressed in a light blue skirt and a white button up blouse, expensive jewelry hung all over her. Ears, neck…hand, her mother’s ring on that woman’s hand. “Well this slut is your new mother.” She said lightly, staring at her with cold emotionless eyes looking over Sarai. “You are no mother. You are a dirty, ugly, bitch!!” She screamed at her. “Sarai! You will watch your mouth.” Her father said loudly, “I will not allow you to speak to Nancy like that. She has done nothing but try to be nice to you, and treat you like her own.” “Oh, John. It’s ok, she’s never going to accept me and I understand that. But I will not tolerate her behavior anymore; we need to do something about this.” She said looking at her slowly; Sarai swore she had a smile on her face. “Nancy, she’s my only little girl. I won’t send her away.” The look on her step mother’s face was priceless, “Dad…I-I didn’t do it. But I saw it, I saw it happen.” Is what she wanted to say but instead she sat there silently looking at her so called father with so much hate and anger. The man standing before her; she could never look at the same not since her mother passed away. It was an accident he said, a plane crash…a plane he would have been on if not for that woman. “Honey…I can’t get you out of this one. They spotted you at the scene, you had blood on you. What were you doing there? Did you know that poor woman?” Nancy leaned down and said something to him than left the room without another word. “No, I didn’t know her…she just looked…like mom from afar when I got closer, I noticed she wasn’t ok; I knelt down and that’s how I got blood on me. I didn’t do it. But they don’t care; all they care about is getting me off the street and behind bars. That’s what she wants too.” Her father’s eyes widened, he suddenly looked away avoiding eye contact. “I’m not stupid…I know she wants me gone, just like she wanted mother gone.” He covered his mouth. _‘No way to deny the truth.’_ She thought coughing lightly. “I’ll try to explain what you told me to officers. But I can’t guarantee anything.” He stood and left, headed for the door. “Sarai…I understand that you’ll never forgive me but I loved your mother and I love you.” “Tch! And you love that woman too. Far more than you loved either one of us. Mothers death proves that.” He didn’t protest or try to deny it; all he did was hang his head in shame and walked out.

Just as the door shut behind him she let out the tears she had been holding in. He was standing against the door listening to her, but he had no more courage to comfort her. “I’m so sorry.” He whispered as he walked down the hall of the hospital. She waited till she felt herself drain of sadness before she pushed the nurse call button. “Yes Miss.” A short red headed woman walked in decked out in the nurse uniform. _‘Father hired her; she doesn’t belong to this hospital.’_ “Yes…umm I’d very like to have some pudding or Jell-O maybe.” She said sighing knowing that she wouldn’t help her out of her restraints. “Oh yes, of course Miss. Any flavor you’d like?” “Chocolate if pudding, blue berry if Jell-O. Thank you.” She than bowed and left the room. “Damn it all. She’s gonna take forever, I just know it.” Sighing she wiped her face using her free hand; she could feel the sting from the blisters on her hands. _‘What happens now? Where will I go? Are things going to just get worse and worse…or can I fix it.’_ She pondered all her options while picking at her blisters. _‘There’s nothing left for me here. All I do is cause trouble, I want to make him suffer and worry. But doing it here is only making my life worse. Not like I deserve a good life anymore. Mother… I’m sure if you’re looking down on me, it’s with shame. And I’m sorry but you need to be avenged or at least he needs to pay somehow. It’s not fair!_’ She thought as she caught a glimpse of a butterfly outside of her window.


End file.
